Epic Rap Battle Parodies 35
Videogamerapbattles vs erbparodies will be the season 2 finale. It was released January 13 on soundcloud and will be released soon on YouTube. Cast Videogamerapbattles as himself Justin Buckner as himself Nathan provost as himself Woodenhornets as himself Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLE PARODIES VIDEOGAMERAPBATTLES VERSUS EPIC RAP BATTLE PARODIES BEGIN VideoGameRapBattles: Here we go, Cam ready for another show about to put this to an end I've already swept the floor Ivo Hora, this shouldn't be much of a challenge So listen here, you know I'm your inspiration everyone one of you three wants to be me You're all nothing to sycophants to the original ERB parody Justin, nobody wants to your 300 pounds taking up the screen in this rap fight So take a tip from this Rap God, drop the fork as I drop the mic I'm taking months to make vids but I'm still the greatest, here a preview on how you'll die Take your petty subscribers and multiply it by five Justin Buckner: You treat your fans like their nothing but your money giving cattle I can't take crap from a guy who only has eight battles Sure, I have a lot of fears, but that doesn't put me to shame Especially since you're a guy who's afraid to reveal his full name Cam, I'm coming in ham, you'll scream like your nine year old fans You're just a Fred look-a-like who tries hard to be Batman Made an ERB tutorial? God, you're full of yourself kid This battle will end faster than your VGRBGames did VideoGameRapBattles: Kid, step down,you've been begging to be in my videos for months on end You can't be hating on me, experience the real world half of your friends are 10 You're an overweight, lonely, mental failure, yeah, I said With your crappy series that only gets views cause of some weird ginger's edits You guys be one hit wonders that needed me in your battles to get it views I'm stacking hundred thousands and mils before I met any of you I won't need to spit another verse for seven months so you can just suck it You and that annoying voiced tone deaf kid who played Tobuscus Nathan Provost: Hi! They call Mr. Bling or sometimes the guy who can't sing. I know everything you're about to say Mr. Cam, thing My songs aren't orginal, then who the fuck am I copying? You're probably just sayin that cause your jealous, besides your so cocky and I really think you need to realize how much you suck before you say you get the right You're probably only doin rap battles cause you don't know how to actually fight So here's Father Time, yeah, I'm back again Now let's go back to normal time to hear you repeat everything I already said VideoGameRapBattles: Oh ok you sure got me there Mr. Soloist Bling You should probably take a lesson or two before you try to sing I'll take your so called original songs and crappy battle parodies And make a better cover album and get more money than all you three I don't treat my fans like they are pawns those guys are everything You know I'm only cocky and conceited because I've earned the right to be So I'm out I don't need y'all now nor ever before o who won? VIDEOGAMERAPBATTLES, GAME OVER! Justin Buckner: You turn down people better than you just because their profile picture Nathan Provost: Yeah my cover album sucked dick, but you need critism too, here's our lecture Justin Buckner: Tell your friend to turn up the vocals! I can't hear a sound! Nathan Provost: How pathetic, even Captain Sparklez had to turn you down Justin Buckner: Nicepeter commented on your video? Wow, that's amazing! Nathan Provost: It's amazing that he could through that terrible Mario impersonation Justin Buckner: You know what'd make you better? How about a variety of voices! Both: So you can try with all your views, but you could never destroy us WoodenHornets: Hahahaha! The king is here, rising from FCPX you guys are older than me, get a life and have sex! Justin, I don't wan't your New Blue, I'll make you feel blue honestly, even DarkStink is a better editor than you! And Nathan, can you handle the fact, you're an asshole, P.S., there's something you seriously lack, a backup vocal Cam, for huck's sake, just do rap battles for fun, Time to export this battle, because the best verse is done! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLE PARODIES